


The Perfect Model

by Cerdic519



Series: Calendar Guy [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross Turner finds the perfect guy to model for his photography project calendar in the quiet Castiel Novak, despite the latter's frankly terrifying family. But few things in life are straightforward, and Ross' choice will have several unforeseen consequences, for both himself and his friend/KU roommate Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a total rewrite of my original Calendar Guy fic (yes, the one I promised to rewrite months ago, I know!). It is considerably larger than the original and come sin four parts. Enjoy!

It could fairly be said that Ross Turner's life was sent spinning off into a totally new direction solely because of old Mrs. Tomlinson's cat who, as felines are wont to do, decided it would be a good idea to cross an unlit part of Acacia Avenue at one in the morning without bothering to check for traffic. This nearly proved its last ever mistake, its subsequent survival owing much to the quick reflexes of the driver of the passing 4x4, who swerved violently to avoid it. Said driver, a Mr. West, did indeed miss the cat, but not the lamp-post, and as a result had to spend several days in intensive care. More importantly for our story, he had to cancel the drawing course he had been due to teach at Kansas University, which left art major Ross and a dozen of his freshmen colleagues suddenly minus one elective in the final term of their freshman years. Some frantic negotiating with other professors, and he ended up taking photography with Missouri Moseley.

The course which would change his life. And the lives of at least three other people, one of whom he had never even met. Sort of.

+~+~+

Mrs. Moseley beamed at her students.

“All right, folks, I guess some of you took this photography elective because you thought it would be an easy ride, 'cause no-one ever fails art, right? Well, honeys, I've got news for you. You can fail this, and anyone who doesn't put a whole load of effort into this project can look forward to having to take a replacement elective next term just when some of you will be settling into your new off-campus home sweet homes!”

Ross already knew from this professor's reputation that this was not an empty threat.

“Not that this particular project won't be rewarding”, she smiled, “especially to the best one. I want each and every one of you to produce a calendar; at least one but no more than two shots per month, and one each for the front and back cover. And the subject....”

Ross had a bad feeling about that look on her face.

“The subject is totally your own choice”, she said. “Young or old, male or female, it doesn't matter. You can show them almost any way you like – I said almost, Ash Thompson, not like that calendar you have under your bed; it has to be decent!”

Several people turned to stare at the guy at the back with the incredible mullet, who was flushing bright red.

“And there's a couple of rewards as well”, she continued. “The college media center will do a thousand-print run of one of the calendars. Normally that would be the best one, but it may be that you or your model don't want that, so we'll just choose the best one that the shooter and model are both happy with. Some of the shots will also be displayed at the fairs next term for prospective students, but again, not if either of you don't want that. And the whole shebang is being sponsored by a local firm, who're putting up a thousand-dollar prize for the winners, half in camera vouchers and half in new clothes for the model. They're also supplying the phones that are in the basket by the door, along with the envelopes detailing the day I expect them back – no extensions, Miss Harvelle! - and what you can and can't do. Take one each, then you can start your planning; I'll be here for the rest of the lesson to answer any queries. And remember – I'll know if any of you try to use Photoshoot!”

+~+~+

Ross had just collected his phone when he heard a polite cough from behind him. He turned round to see Samandriel Novak, a short blond boy who had also come up from Lawrence High. His cousin Gabriel was a senior at the college – cookery if Ros remembered correctly - and was renowned for being the campus trickster, a thing some members of a visiting baseball team had recently found out the hard way. Just how did anyone manage to stretch a condom over an entire locker?

“Hi”, the boy said, blushing for some reason. “Um, Ross, are you going to see your dad at the station later?”

Ross' father Rufus was chief of police in Lawrence, and the young man would often drop by the station on his way home, usually with food. His father tended to be forgetful when it came to meals, especially if he was on a big case.

“Yes”, Ross said. “Why?”

Samandriel blushed again. 

“Only I was wondering if you could give me a lift”, he said, sounding nervous. “I work an after-school shift at the diner opposite, and if I get there early, I can get a start on my homework. I normally take the bus, but it goes the long way round.”

Ross smiled.

“Sure”, he said. “And I can pick up something for my dad whilst I'm there.”

+~+~+

“Alfie?”

Samandriel saw him staring at his nametag, and sighed.

“That's why everyone calls me Alfie”, he said, sounding resigned. “The first day I worked here, someone gave me the wrong nametag, and it stuck.”

Ross was about to reply when something caught his eye. A teenager was sat one of the booths, eating a burger - or to be more exact, inhaling a burger. He was medium height, and had dark untidy hair and wire-rimmed glasses. Ross stared at him. Something about that guy was just... right.

“That's him!” he hissed to Samandriel.

“Who?” his classmate asked, following his line of vision. “Castiel?”

“You know him?” Ross asked.

“He's my cousin.”

“Isn't he about our age?”

“Eighteen last September. He was home-schooled, and he's doing a postal course in religion and physics from Yale.”

“They let people do that?”

“If their grades are good enough. His was 4.0.”

“He's the perfect model! I have to shoot him!”

“Er, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, Ross.”

Ross looked hard at him.

“Why?” he asked at once.

Samandriel blushed again. 

“Castiel is.... well, he's....”

He tailed off, looking at the floor as if it were fascinating.

“You really want to shoot him?” he asked eventually.”

“I do”, Ross said firmly. “I think he'd be perfect.”

“Castiel has four older brothers, and they are very protective of him”, Samandriel said. “Even if he did say yes to being shot, I doubt any of them would be happy about it.” He looked thoughtfully at the taller man. “I'll make an appointment for you so you can see Michael – he's Castiel's guardian and the eldest. Don't approach him here – they wouldn't like it.”

“Are they really that bad?” Ross asked, suppressing a smile at the blissful look on the boy's face as he devoured his burger.

“Remember Gordon Walker?” Samandriel said.

Of course Ross did. One of the town's resident bad boys, he had been found bleeding half to death in an alleyway three months back, and still hadn't returned to school.

“He looked at Castiel in a way the brothers didn't like”, Samandriel said gravely, before walking off to start his shift.

Ah.

+~+~+ 

It was times like this that Ross was grateful that he was both six foot nine and the son of the local chief of police. Even so, he could tell at once it was with the greatest reluctance that he was admitted to the Novak house. Michael Novak was in his mid-thirties, had dark brown hair, craggy features and piercing brown eyes. He stared at Ross disapprovingly, and sat close to his youngest brother, an arm wrapped protectively around the much smaller frame. Castiel himself stared at Ross curiously.

“I've seen you in the library”, he said quietly, and wow, that was one hell of a voice, Ross thought.

“Yes”, he said. “Sorry I didn't see you.”

“People tend not to....”

“Alfie says you want Castiel's help with a project”, Michael interrupted. 

Ross swallowed, looking nervously at Michael. He had a sudden and badly-timed image of him lying bleeding in an alleyway.  
   
“We have to make a calendar by the end of term”, he began, his voice a little higher than usual. He coughed. “Fourteen main shots, one for each month, plus two for the covers. I saw Castiel in the coffee-shop the other day, and I thought he'd be ideal.”  
   
“Why?” Michael and Castiel both asked.  
   
“You've got a sort of intensity that I think would look good on paper”, Ross said nervously. “It’s all above board, I promise. If you agree, we can do all the shots at this house, if that makes you more comfortable.”  
   
“Who gets to see the finished work?” Michael demanded, frowning.  
   
“Only the person who marks it”, Ross said firmly. “Some works will be displayed at school fairs, and Mrs. Moseley said the winner could have their calendar given a thousand-issue print run by the media department...”

“Winner?” Michael cut in again, frowning.

“There's a thousand bucks prize, five hundred in camera vouchers for the photographer and the same in clothes vouchers for the model”, Ross explained. “Mrs. Moseley assured us any of the publicity would only happen if the photographer and model agreed to it. If Castiel was unhappy with either or both, he could just say no. And nothing would be put in the calendar without his seeing it first. That is guaranteed.”  
   
“Me, a model!” Castiel said quietly.  
   
Michael looked at him uncertainly.  
   
“I don’t like this”, he said darkly. “But I have always tried to do what’s best for you, Castiel. If you want to do this, I won’t stand in your way.”  
   
Castiel looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned to his brother.

“I would like to do it, if that’s all right, Michael”, he said quietly. “But I don’t want anyone to see the shots whilst we’re doing them. That would be embarrassing.”

“Castiel….”

“You or one of the others can be in the house whilst Mr. Turner – Ross - is here, if that makes it easier”, Castiel said. “And I trust him.”

The look he was getting from Michael Novak made it patently clear what would happen if he broke his younger brother's trust. Ross swallowed nervously.


	2. Chapter 2

“So our little Cassie is to become a model!” Lucifer said at breakfast the next morning. Four of the Novaks were there, the exception being the subject of their discussion, who was not known for being a morning person. “I’m surprised you allowed it, Mikey.”  
   
His elder brother glared at him.   
   
“I can’t say I’m happy with it”, he said stiffly. “Still, Castiel wants it, and provided one of us is always on hand in case… you know what, then I foresee no problem. I am sure young Mr. Turner knows exactly what will happen to him if he oversteps any boundaries.”

“He's a good sort, from what I hear”, Gabriel said thoughtfully. “Sticks by his friends and doesn't sleep around, unlike some I could mention.”

“Don't know who you mean”, Balthazar drawled. “He's a teenager, and their minds are always on just one thing.”  
   
“We can’t all experience the happiness that you and Sheila have”, Gabriel said pointedly. “Or was that yesterday’s squeeze?”  
   
“Sandra, and yes she was”, Balthazar said, unabashed. “I broke up with her by text last night. Her sister is far more attractive, if only I could remember her damned name!”  
   
Three pairs of eyes were raised to the heavens at that. Balthazar huffed.  
   
“The way you all go on, you make me out to be some kind of slut!” he pouted.  
   
“And your point is?” Lucifer quipped at once, before turning back to his elder brother. “Is photo guy coming over today?”  
   
Michael brought his plate to the table.  
   
“Tomorrow”, he said. “I’m on back-up duty for that, but I expect each of you available for some of the future visits. He’ll have to be off at four at the latest, as I need to start getting dinner ready. And we’ve a guest tonight.”  
   
They all looked at him expectantly, and he eyed Lucifer with a knowing grin before saying “Cousin Alfie.”  
   
Gabriel and Balthazar both sniggered, and Lucifer glared at his brother.  
   
“You invited him over just to spite me, didn’t you?” he snapped.  
   
“Uncle Inias' house is being repaired and they have to be out for it, so I said we’d put Alfie up for the evening”, Michael said airily. “He’s coming straight from the diner, by the way.”  
   
Lucifer groaned.  
   
“Not that cute outfit again!” he moaned. “You know what that does to me!”  
   
“You spent the whole of his last evening with us growling because of it!” Gabriel laughed. “I remember, he asked afterwards if you had a sore throat or something.”  
   
“And I told him you badly wanted to get something down your throat to make it better!” Balthazar quipped.  
   
“I hate you all!” the blond scowled.  
   
“Why don’t you ask him if he’s interested?” Michael asked, taking pity on his brother. “Uncle Inias has said he swings both ways, so at least you have a chance.”  
   
“Because I’m about old enough to be his father!” Lucifer said resignedly. “No, Mikey, I’ll just stay a miserable old bachelor like you.”  
   
Michael glared at him.

+~+~+

One of the things that had made adapting to college life easier for Ross was that his friend from high school, Dean Winchester, had been his dorm roommate. The sandy-haired young man worked two jobs on top of his mechanical engineering course to help put his younger brother Sam (who was a year younger but had skipped a year) through college out in California. Dean sent every spare dollar he had out west, and from what Ross could make out, it was very much a one-sided relationship, the younger brother expecting to be supported. He rarely wrote back, and although Dean enthused every time he did, Ross had quickly noted that there was rarely any note of thanks in the messages.

Knowing how hard Dean worked made it decidedly unusual when Ross returned to the dorm to find him sketching at a time he'd expected him to be working. The surprise must have shown on his face.

“Ellen at the diner said she'd skin me alive if I came in tonight”, Dean explained. “So I'm doing some designs for my carpentry elective. How's yours going, Ross?”

“Good”, Ross said, frowning at his laptop. “Mrs. Moseley says I have to produce a calendar with lots of different shots of the same person.”

“That woman scares me!” Dean muttered, frowning at his drawing. “So I'm presuming you'll want my golden looks for your calendar?”

Ross swatted at him.

“Actually, I've already found a model”, he said. “Gabriel Novak's brother, Castiel.”

“Don't know him. How old is he?”

Ross looked at him warily. As he had at Lawrence High, Dean had already garnered a reputation as KU's original good time, had by all. He was openly bisexual, and was popular enough for it not to matter. Ross might be gay, but at least he was a bit selective in his partners.

“Eighteen, and way too good for the likes of you!” he said shortly. “Besides, he has four very protective and ferocious elder brothers.”

“Ooh, the mysterious stranger!” Dean grinned. “Doubly tempting!”

Ross glared at him. 

+~+~+

“Is Lucifer all right?”

Michael, Balthazar and Gabriel all looked at each other at their cousin's question.

“Why do you ask?” Michael said at last.

“Only he seemed a little off at dinner”, Samandriel observed. “And he said he was going to take a shower, in the middle of the evening.”

“Probably just needs to cool off a little”, Balthazar suggested.

Michael shot him a warning glare.

“How's the house going, Alfie?” he asked, changing the subject.

“They've stripped the study, and told us we could be back in there by nine tonight”, Samandriel said. “They used some horrible chemicals; I could smell them when they brought them in yesterday. But Father said we should play safe and not go back until tomorrow, so it was nice of you to let me stay the night. He and mother are staying with friends, but I would have had to sleep on their couch.”

“Not at all”, Michael smiled. “You can have the spare room next to Luce's. I put fresh sheets on the bed this morning.”

“Look at you, all domesticated!” Balthazar laughed. “Next thing you'll be trying to tidy my room as well.”

“After that time I walked in and saw you with the twins?” Michael said wryly. “Never gonna happen, Balth!”

+~+~+

Breakfast the following morning was... interesting. Michael came down to find Lucifer staring balefully at a black coffee.

“Everything all right?” he ventured.

His brother glared at him.

“You could have told me he was staying the night!” he snapped. “I came out this morning, and there he was in the corridor, in just his boxer briefs! How am I expected to concentrate on running the company when I have that image on my mind all day?”

“I must have forgotten to mention that bit”, Michael said, with complete insincerity. “He's filled out a bit in the last few months. Just as well; he always was just skin and bone. I think that's him coming down now.”

He suppressed a laugh at his brother's hunted look, and the sigh of relief when Balthazar came through the door. And the look of horror when Samandriel followed him.

“I'm staying home for Mr. Turner's visit”, Michael said airily, “so Luce is going to give you a lift to school, Alfie. Is that okay?”

“Thanks, Michael”, Samandriel beamed. “Have I got time for some breakfast?”

“Of course”, Michael smiled. “I'm sure Luce will wait for you, eh?”

His brother shot him an evil look.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross was nervous. He had seen only part of Castiel’s house during his first visit, but it was enough to know that the Novaks existed on a far higher social plain that he did. Apparently Charles Novak had built up a considerable business empire before disappearing off to a Caribbean island after his wife’s death, and leaving everything to his sons. Samandriel had explained to him that the first the family had known about it was a phone message left by his father’s secretary, with no contact details whatsoever. Since then - nothing.  
   
Castiel's cousin had also told him that his prospective model was adopted, and was barely a month younger than Gabriel. Samandriel had implied there was a lot more to this story, but that it would be better that he heard it all from Castiel himself, if the young man – he had turned eighteen last September – did open up to him. Ross felt increasingly nervous as he walked up the drive.   
   
Castiel himself opened the door, and Ross found his tensions easing slightly at the sight. His prospective model was wearing torn jeans and a shirt that was frayed all along the bottom. He didn’t smile, but Ross hadn’t been expecting it. He knew from Samandriel that the young man almost never smiled, though his eyes sometimes did that weird crinkling at the edges thing, as if his face had some vague idea of what was supposed to happen next, but couldn’t quite figure it out. It was one of those cute looks Ross had seen him use before, on the waitress in the diner, and one of the things that had made him think the man ideal for his calendar. Presuming one of his brothers didn’t kill him before it was all finished, that was!   
   
“I’m really grateful you agreed to do this”, he said.  
   
Castiel blushed.  
   
“You don't mind me not wanting to be part of the display, do you?” he asked nervously.  
   
“Of course not. The display, and the print run for that matter, they're all incidental. You have absolute and final say on everything in this project, Cas.”  
   
“Thanks, Ross. How do we start?”  
   
“I thought we’d go and look at all your clothes, if that’s all right. It’s important that you be shot wearing stuff you’re comfortable with. We can pick outfits for the various shots, and then we can both decide what sort of things we need to buy for the ones we have nothing for.”  
   
“That sounds good. Oh, and Michael insisted on paying for any new clothes I might need, though it was nice of you to offer.”  
   
“Are you sure?”  
   
“Sure. My room is upstairs. Come this way.”

+~+~+  
   
Castiel’s room was huge; Ross was half-tempted to yodel across it to see if there was an echo. The young man blushed when he saw his visitor taking in the size of it, and Ross made a mental note to try to get a picture of that look, as well as the almost-smile. Both were just too cute.  
   
His model’s taste in clothes was….. interesting. He had a colorful (Ross was thinking tactfully here) taste in sweaters which would do for autumn and winter, but little in the way of spring and summer wear. His wardrobe seemed to go back so far, Ross half expected to find snow and the entrance to Narnia. He pulled out yet another sweater, this one with purple and yellow zigzags, and winced.  
   
“I won’t have to, you know….” Castiel began nervously.  
   
Ross looked at him in surprise.  
   
“You won’t have to what?” he asked.  
   
“Show any.... skin or anything”, the young man blurted out.  
   
Ross smiled reassuringly.  
   
“Cas, if anything I suggest makes you the slightest bit uncomfortable, then tell me straight away. As I said, you have the final say on everything. Every. Single. Thing. I’m just here to fiddle with light and angles once you’re happy with an outfit. I'll upload the actual calendar shots onto my laptop, and you will get to see each and every one of them before they get sent in. I did promise.”  
   
Castiel did his almost-smile, and picked up his trademark trench coat.  
   
“This is my favorite thing”, he said quietly. “I don’t suppose….”  
   
He trailed off, biting his lip. Ross looked at the coat. It was pretty old and worn, but Castiel was looking at him so pleadingly, he knew he wasn't going to refuse. Perhaps two shots of it for the front and back of the calendar... yes, that was an idea. If Castiel would do it, of course.  
   
“I think we have our cover item”, he grinned.  
   
Castiel looked like all his Christmases had come at once.  
   
+~+~+  
   
They had selected outfits for six months when disaster struck. Castiel had wanted to wear a red and green kitten sweater for December, which Ross felt was pushing the cuteness factor a bit too far, even for him. Looking through the wardrobe for something to either counteract it or at least tone it down a notch, he found a fleecy pair of virulently yellow Hello Kitty pajama bottoms stuffed under a shelf.  
   
“What about these with that top?” he suggested.

Whatever he had expected, it wasn’t this. Castiel looked as if he had been brandishing a machine-gun at him, let out a terrible yell, and bolted to the corner of the room, where he fell to the floor and curled up as small as possible, whimpering piteously. Ross stared in complete amazement – then Michael burst into the room, and advanced angrily towards him. He backed away in alarm.  
   
“Get out!” Michael roared.  
   
“I’m sorry….” Ross began.  
   
“I told you, get out now!”  
   
He was about to grab his things when Castiel spoke.  
   
“Please, Michael…..”  
   
His brother rushed over to him, but stopped a few inches short, holding out both hands reassuringly.  
   
“What is it, Castiel? Big brother’s here. Everything’s okay now.”  
   
“Don’t make him go! Please?”  
   
Castiel turned a piteous face up to his brother, and even at the distance he was, Ross reeled. Injured puppies had nothing on Castiel Novak when he looked like that.  
   
“Are you sure, Castiel?” Michael asked searchingly.  
   
Castiel straightened up a little, though he stayed in his corner.  
   
“Yes…. I’m sure. Can you ask Mrs. Bridges to make us both some hot chocolate, please?"  
   
“'You and your hot chocolate!” Michael sighed. “All right. I'm next door if you need me, remember.”  
   
“Thank you, Michael. And...” he swallowed before continuing, “...and please bring me the album.”  
   
“No!”  
   
Castiel stood up, looking suddenly determined.  
   
“Ross is my friend”, Castiel said, although he looked at Ross hesitatingly as he said it, who nodded reassuringly. “He deserves to know.”  
   
“He’s a stranger!”  
   
Castiel was still shaking slightly but walked over to Ross, and looked him straight in the eye. The taller man was startled. Those deep blue eyes close up were.… intense.  
   
“He is my friend”, Castiel said again. “I trust him. He would never hurt me.”  
   
Ross could tell that Michael was far from happy at this, but after a pause he left the room.  
   
“Thanks, Cas”, he managed.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Ross stared at the photograph, feeling more than a little nauseous. It looked like one of those things from a horror flick, as if every bit of blood had been drained from a body to leave a child’s skeleton (barely) clad in skin. But he guessed Castiel had to be showing him this for a reason, so he bit back his instinctive comment.  
   
“What am I looking at?” he asked eventually.  
   
The reply shocked him to the core.  
   
“Me.”  
   
He looked again. Yes, the eyes of the… thing were a pale blue, but even so….  
   
“My birth parents were bastards”, Castiel said matter-of-factly. “When the authorities finally caught up with them, they’d had at least three children, and starved all of them to death except me. They may have had more; the authorities weren't sure. I only survived because I was the last one, and they got to me in time. Even so, I was… not in a good state.”  
   
Ross stared at him, aghast.  
   
“Cas, I’m so sorry!”  
   
Castiel did his almost-smile thing.  
   
“I got lucky in hospital. Mrs. Barnes, the social worker assigned to my case, was a friend of Lucifer, and they persuaded Michael to take me on. Heaven only knows how; his own father had just abandoned him, and he was trying to run a home, a business empire and deal with three brothers at one and the same time. He couldn’t even hug me for the first year or so; I screamed whenever anyone touched me. But he persisted, and here I am.” He huffed, and wiped his face with a handkerchief. “America’s next supermodel!”  
   
Ross chuckled, despite himself. He was beginning to understand the other Novaks’ protectiveness towards their little brother. There was something about the young man that just cried out to be cosseted. Michael returned at that moment with their drinks, plus a look that made it perfectly clear how unhappy he was with the situation. Ross winced.

“What... happened to your birth parents?” Ross asked tentatively, sipping his drink after Michael had left. “If you don't mind me asking, of course.....”

“My father was sentenced to death, but killed by his fellow inmates when they found out what he'd done,”, Castiel sighed. “Apparently even prisoners have standards. My mother was sentenced to life, as she'd been totally under his thumb. They moved her all over the place to try to keep her safe; I don't know where she is now, although Mrs. Barnes did let me know recently that she is dying of cancer.”  
   
“And..... the pajamas?” Ross ventured.  
   
“That’s what I was sleeping on when they found me. They belonged to the family who had the house before us. I’m sorry if I scared you, Ross. The memories – they just all came back at once.”

Ross sipped his drink. It was heavenly.  
   
“I’m a big guy, I can handle it”, he said with a smile. “It’s a pity, though. They’d have made a great shot with that sweater, and you opening a Christmas present by a roaring fire.”  
   
“I could get another pair a different color?”  
   
“But would you be okay wearing them, Cas?” Ross said earnestly. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”  
   
“I’d be fine”, Castiel said, doing his almost-smile again. “Just.... not the same colour as that pair.”  
   
“Can you show me round the house?” Ross asked, anxious to change the subject. “I’d like to take time and consider exactly where each shot should be. I already think the fireplace for our Christmas/December scene, plus some hot chocolate and warm cookies.”  
   
"You just want more of Mrs. Bridges' wonderful hot chocolate, don't you?" Castiel teased.  
   
"Aw, you've seen right through me"  
   
Castiel did his almost-smile.


	4. Chapter 4

One week after they had been given the project, they each had to meet with Mrs. Moseley for five minutes to discuss their ideas and how it was progressing. The teacher listened quietly to Ross' plans before speaking. 

“May I ask you a very personal question, Mr. Turner?”

“He looked at her warily.

“I guess”, he said.

“How do you feel towards Castiel?”

“I just wanna protect him”, Ross said.

“Nothing more?” she asked. “He is, after all, an attractive young man.”

“I don't think of him that way, Mrs M.” Ross said flatly. “He's too good for that. But I think this project will be good for him. Maybe make him think a little more of himself.”

She looked at him thoughtfully, a faraway look in her eyes.

“Indeed”, she said eventually. “Your calendar may effect great changes, and not just in his life. Keep me informed as to how it's going.”

+~+~+

“You coming to the Roadhouse for lunch Saturday?” Dean asked before class the following morning.

“Can't”, Ross said. “I'm meeting up with Castiel, and we're going shopping.”

“Why?”

“He needs some different clothes for some of the shots”, Ross explained. “Boy has a sweater collection that could fill a museum, but we need stuff for the summer months as well.”

“Can't wait to see the finished product”, Dean grinned. “If he's anything like Gabe, it'll take a miracle to turn that ugly duckling into a swan!”

Ross scowled at the remark.

“You can see my copy when it's done”, he said. “The media center are running off six for each student; the other five are reserved for Castiel and his family.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Dean teased. “I could help him in and out of the changing-rooms....”

The black man suddenly shot forward and grabbed him by his shirt. Dean blinked in surprise.

“He deserves someone way better than you!” he snarled. “You go anywhere near that boy, and the Novaks will be the least of your worries! Back off!”

He threw Dean back and stalked off, still fuming. His friend stared after him in astonishment. 

+~+~+

Ross was still thinking about Mrs. Moseley's words as he drove over to pick Castiel up for the shopping trip that weekend. Yes, the young man was attractive, but Ross – who, he had to admit, preferred the nerdy type – hadn't felt anything for him. Besides, knowing all he had been through roused the tall boy's protective instincts. And if Dean or anyone for that matter did anything to hurt him, they wouldn't just have the Novak brothers to worry about!

+~+~+  
   
Three hours later, they were laden down with their purchases, mostly summer wear but also three new sweaters (Castiel had looked so apologetic when buying them that Ross had just creased up). They had almost left the center when Ross suddenly stopped in front of a costume shop. 

“What is it?” Castiel asked curiously, following his friend’s gaze through the window. Then he paled. “Ross!”

Ross looked at him in surprise, then back the display in front of him.

Good Lord, no, Cas! Not the Tarzan costume! I’ve seen handkerchiefs made out of more material! I was thinking the one next to it. Seems kinda fitting?”

Castie switched his look, then glared at his friend.

“You honestly think I'd wear that?”

“Sorry”, Ross grinned. “It just seems so obvious.”

He stopped. Castiel was looking pensively at the costume, which in truth was not that much better than the Tarzan one next to it. Surely not....

“Perhaps we could ask how much it is to hire?” Castiel said quietly.

Ross followed him into the shop, marveling at the change. The boy seemed much more outgoing than at the house, although what his brothers would say if they ever found out....

He wondered if Mexico would be far enough. Or Mars. 

+~+~+

Dean knew from his friend's reaction that he'd pretty much crossed a line, so the following day he left a large bar of white chocolate on Ross' bed. He had (belatedly) worked out that Ross must feel as protective towards this Castiel kid as he himself was towards Sammy. Which reminded him; Bobby had offered him extra hours for a rush job on the coming Saturday, which meant he would have a few more bucks to send to hs brother. He only wished Sammy would email him a bit more, but then, he was in pre-law. Presumably he didn't have the time. 

He had a couple of hours off between the end of classes and the start of his evening shift at the Roadhouse, and he returned to his room to find Ross had been and gone. The chocolate had been taken, and a note left on Dean's bed read 'apology accepted'. Ross had gone on to say that he would be at Castiel's house shooting that day. Dean sighed, and pulled his homework out. 

+~+~+  
   
“Are you sure you’re comfortable with this?” Ross asked for what was probably the twelfth time. “I mean, you said you didn’t want to be showing any skin, and in that costume, you’re virtually bare-chested!”  
   
Castiel was wearing the costume from the shop, a pair of strap-over angel wings and a wire coat-hanger halo. He looked nervous, but determined.  
   
“No-one but your professor will see this, Ross”, he said, walking over to the couch. “I want to do this. How are you going to make the shot work, may I ask?”  
   
Ross opened his bag, and extracted his props.   
   
“An untouched brightly-colored drink of dubious virtue, complete with umbrella, plus some paper streamers”, he said, placing everything on the table. “Then we blackout the room, and use just the one light source, so it looks like you have an actual halo rather than that cheap imitation you’re wearing. It’s you, oblivious to the world whilst a New Year’s party goes on around you.”  
   
Castiel sat down, and folded his legs up underneath him, whilst Ross put the light on and drew the curtains. He stood back and whistled.  
   
“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked at once.  
   
“Nothing”, Ross said. “You just look…..”  
   
Quite what Castiel looked like would never be known, as Michael chose that moment to burst into the room, blinding them both with the sudden intrusion of light. He stared at his brother’s costume in horror.  
   
“Castiel, what on earth....?”  
   
“It’s an angel costume”, his brother explained calmly. “Because of my name.”  
   
“But…. that’s indecent!” Michael spluttered. “If I’d have known that was what you were planning, I’d have said no straight away!”   
   
“Michael….” Castiel began.  
   
“I absolutely forbid you to go any further with this infernal project!”  
   
Ross was about to splutter some objection when Castiel sighed, moved elegantly off the chair, and walked over to stand in front of his brother. To Ross' surprise, Michael actually took a step back.  
   
“Please, Michael?”  
   
It was the same look he had pulled that time over the pajama bottoms, only if anything even more intense. Michael Novak was visibly wilting.  
   
“Castiel….”  
   
“Please. It’s only one shot, and it’s not as if anyone will see it, apart from Ross' professor. Michael….”  
   
“All right!” the elder Novak ground out. “But every other shot is going to have you fully clothed, understand?”  
   
“Of course, Michael”, Castiel smiled. “And thank you.”  
   
His brother growled something under his breath, and left the room. Ross let go of a breath he hadn’t even been aware he was holding.  
   
“Thanks, Cas”, he smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay”, Ross said with a smile. “After your centerfold shot yesterday, I thought we needed something with you a bit more covered up – plus I want Michael to let me live! - so we're shooting the front and back covers. I assume one of your brothers is on guard duty?”  
   
“Yes, Lucifer”, the young man said. “So what am I wearing for this?”  
   
“What else?” Ross said. “The trademark trench-coat, of course!”

“It's not exactly attractive, is it?” Castiel said, sounding rather dubious.

“Yes, I was thinking of that”, Ross said, handing over an envelope. He watched anxiously as Castiel extracted the contents and stared at it.

“Er, Ross, what is this?”  
   
“It’s a hickey transfer”, he said, looking everywhere but at the young man. “I thought we’d have you emerging from that cupboard in the study, coat half off, hair all over the place, tie askew, shirt out…..”  
   
Castiel looked at him shrewdly.  
   
“You want the shot to imply someone just had their way with me, don’t you, Ross?” he said softly.  
   
The young man blushed.  
   
“If you’re not happy with it, we could just do a normal shot of you at the table”, he said hurriedly. “In fact I could….”  
   
He stopped. The boy was already reaching for his coat.   
   
“Let’s do it!” he said, his eyes crinkling with that Castiel almost-smile.  
   
+~+~+  
   
Gabriel came into the main room, and frowned when he saw Lucifer playing a video game.   
   
“You not keeping an eye on Cassie?” he asked, curiously.  
   
“There’s been no screaming, so I assume everything’s all right in there”, the older Novak said with a yawn. “Want to join me?”  
   
“Sorry Luce, I’ve got homework.”  
   
His elder brother quirked an eyebrow at that one. Gabriel was renowned for doing his homework at the last possible minute, so that was clearly a lie.  
   
“They’re in the study”, Lucifer drawled. “Do you want to take a glass, so you can listen at the door? Or I think there's a stethoscope somewhere....”  
   
“Shut up!” Gabriel hissed.  
   
+~+~+  
   
It was just coincidence that Gabriel walked past the study on his way upstairs (he was taking the scenic route), and equally just chance that he decided to stop and look at a certain picture right next to the study door for an inordinate amount of time. Whilst he was standing right next to said door. With his ear pressed to it.  
   
“Okay, Cas, you ready to come out now? Slowly, remember.”  
   
Ross' voice filtered came through the door, quickly followed by his brother’s distinctive graveled growl.  
   
“Sure. Clothes half-off as requested.”  
   
Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. There was the sound of some frantic clicking as Ross took shot after shot, followed by a rather odd silence.  
   
“Ross?” Castiel’s voice came eventually. “Are you all right?”  
   
Ross' voice, when it came, was notably higher than before.  
   
“It’s just… you look….. wow!”  
   
“Ross! You’re embarrassing me!”  
   
“Sorry, Cas, but that's one hell of a picture! You look amazing!”  
   
“It’s just me.”

There was the sound of some frantic snapping.  
   
“Sit down at the desk and we’ll do the back shot with the hickey. I’ll upload the pictures tonight and show you them tomorrow. That came out even better than I’d hoped.”  
   
“Thank you, Ross. I really feel I’m getting something out of all this.”  
   
Lucifer chose that moment to emerge from the main room, and cough loudly. Gabriel straightened up, and sauntered upstairs with affected dignity. Once he was in the safety of his room, however, he threw himself onto his bed and thought long and hard.   
   
What exactly was his little brother doing with that guy?  
   
+~+~+  
   
“We’re just going outside, Michael”, Castiel said airily.  
   
As Ross had predicted, Michael Novak shot out of his chair, scattering papers everywhere.  
   
“Outside?” he said sharply. “Why?”  
   
“Ross wants to do a shot of me looking down the mailbox”, Castiel explained. “Don’t worry Michael; we’re not going to go far beyond the gates. And Tennyson will be there to keep an eye on us.”  
   
Michael looked as if he wanted to object, but could not think of a good reason. Castiel pulled Ross out whilst he was still thinking about it.  
   
“Why do you want a shot of the mailbox, anyway?” Castiel asked curiously.  
   
“Not so much the mailbox as you”, Ross explained. “That’s why I chose the Love Hearts sweater; it’s for February and Valentine’s Day, with you looking forlornly down an empty mailbox.”  
   
“So you don’t think I'll get any Valentines?” Castiel huffed. “I’m offended!”  
   
Ross laughed and handed him his mobile.  
   
“That’s the shot I chose from yesterday’s shoot for the front cover”, he said. “You pulled off that rumpled office-worker look to perfection! Anyone with a pulse who doesn’t think that is attractive should check into the cemetery as of yesterday!”  
   
Castiel looked at the shot, and smiled. A real smile, Ross noted, not his usual almost-there effort. It made him look almost ethereal.  
   
“Come on”, he said. “If I don’t get this shot done soon, Michael will be pounding out here to have my hide!”

+~+~+

“Have you noticed anything different about Castiel recently?” Michael asked at breakfast the following morning.

The other three looked at him in confusion.

“Different how?” asked Balthazar, spluttering cereal across the tabel and earning himself a swipe from Lucifer. “Hey!”

“If I wanted Lucky Charms, I'd have got them from the packet”, Lucifer grumbled. “But I know what Mikey's driving at. Little bro does seem a bit happier these days.”

“You think all those X-rated photos his friend has been taking are behind it?” Gabriel suggested with a smirk.

Michael frowned at him.

“He just seems to be believing in himself a bit more”, he said. “It may not be conventional, but this calendar could be just the thing for him....”

+~+~+

“We'll be in the greenhouse to do one of the shots today”, Ross said, taking some of the items out of the box he had brought. Castiel tipped his head to the side and stared in confusion at the eggs and paint, only to blink when his friend immediately snapped him.

“Hey!”

“I'm saving that look for June!” Ross grinned. “We better go and tell whoever's on duty that we'll be outside. Don't want them to think I'm about to run off to Las Vegas with you!”

Castiel chuckled.

“Balthazar's upstairs”, he said. “You go ahead and set up, and I'll go and tell him where we'll be.”

+~+~+

“I'm never going to get the dirt out!”

Ross immediately snapped the boy's pout, earning himself a mild glare in the process. Which he also snapped.

“Dirty hands is all part of it”, he said, still snapping away. “You as the wannabe gardener, trying to stop this poor plant from wilting away. Can you do that thing you do when you're concentrating, Cas?”

“What thing?”

“When you poke your tongue out just a bit.”

“I do not!” Castiel blushed, then looked hesitatingly at Ross. “Do I?”

“You kinda do.”

“Ew!”

“It's cute; don't worry about it. Or the hands; you'll have to wash them anyway for the April shot.”

“Is that what the eggs are for?”

“Yes... oh, but that's perfect. Fondle the leaves just like that.”

“I do not fondle!”

Ross laughed.

“I thought we'd have you painting eggs in the kitchen, with some of them broken and a general mess”, he explained. “Of course we'll clean up afterwards.”

“We'd better”, Castiel intoned. “Michael is very fond of the kitchen.”

+~+~+

“Castiel, why are there half a dozen painted eggs in the fridge?”

Michael looked curiously at his youngest brother, then almost took a step back when Castiel smiled before replying. Castiel rarely smiled, and certainly never to that extent.

“From the shoot earlier”, he explained. “We were doing March and April, and that was Easter. Ross said they're still okay to eat.”

“Oh. I see.”

Castiel returned to his book, and Michael went upstairs to change, wondering at the fact that his little brother – the one he'd once sworn to protect – was happy. Of course the four of them did what they could to make Castiel's life as pleasant as possible, bearing in mind what he had come from, but the boy now seemed genuinely happier because someone was taking pictures of him.

He was also a little uneasy about earlier, when he had run into Ross just as the young man was leaving. Michael always came in quietly, and the tall guy had moved protectively in front of his brother before realizing who it was. Just what were his real feelings towards Castiel?


	6. Chapter 6

Ross was almost out of the apartment when he saw it, lying in a corner of the room. It was ideal.

“Dean?” he asked. “Can I borrow your bat?”

“Thinkin' of puttin' in some extra practice?” grinned the blond.

“No, I want it for the shoot today.”

Dean chuckled, but nodded.

“You're goin' to try to get nerd boy to play baseball?” he grinned. “Can't wait to see that!”

Ross frowned at him. 

“Castiel looks good in some of those shots”, he said defensively.

“Yea, I can really see nerd boy replacing my mechanic of the month!” Dean laughed. “Take it and knock yourself out.”

+~+~+

Castiel watched as Ross extracted his props for the day.

“May and June”, he said. “What are we doing?”

Ross smiled.

“The May shot is you studying for finals”, he said, “but I wanted a close-up of those eyes of yours as well as one of you having fallen asleep over your books. The idea is that you stayed up all night to study, and have finally fallen into the arms of Morpheus.”

“And the baseball bat?”

“That's for June. I thought a shot outside of you staring at it like it was some complex piece of machinery.”

“In other words, I'm disorganized in May and clueless in June!”

“It's the image running through all the shots”, Ross explained, arranging the books Castiel had brought down on the desk, and frowning at the light. “You're so focussed on studying that you have no idea what something as American as baseball is, or how to really relax. Though I do want to shoot you relaxing in September.”

Castiel quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I just know there's a catch”, he said.

“I was planning to shoot you in a hammock, with a really studious book”, Ross explained. “A double feature like this one, with a close-up showing the book isn't what most boys your age would curl up with.”

“You make me sound like a freak!” Castiel smiled.

Ross dropped the book he was holding and stepped across to the boy, who looked up in surprise.

“You are not a freak, Castiel Novak!” Ross said urgently. “You are someone who's been through Hell and survived, and because of that you are quite unique. Never let anyone tell you different!”

“I....”

“You. Are. Special”, Ross said flatly. “And I chose to shoot you because you have a sort of inner beauty that is quite unique.”

It was of course just Ross' luck that Lucifer chose that moment to come into the room, to find a tall guy way too far into his little brother's personal space, and said brother a bright shade of crimson.

“Anything I should be worried about?” he said sharply.

Castiel swallowed before answering.

“Ross and I were just discussing... things”, he said evasively.

Lucifer looked hard at them both.

“I'm making sandwiches in the kitchen”, he said eventually. “Let me know if either of you want anything.”

He left the room, still watching them both. Ross blushed. 

“Let's get on with May”, he said quickly.

“Agreed.”

+~+~+

The following week, Ross came over to shoot July and August. Michael had an old suitcase which Castiel had dug out last time ready for the first shot, whilst Lucifer had agreed to loan his brother some expensive sunglasses for the second. Ross also brought two further props, the first of which made his model's eyebrows shoot up.

“Mascara?” he said in horror. “Ross!”

His friend grinned.

“Not exactly, and not for your face anyway”, he said. “For your legs.”

“I don't follow.”

Ross pulled out a battered copy of A Brief History Of Time, and sat down.

“July is you trying to close an overstuffed suitcase”, he explained. “That and a couple of sweaters half-hanging out should make a good picture. August is going to be a shot of you on holiday; I thought we'd use the patio sunshade for that. Rub this stuff on your legs, and it will look like you applied sunscreen to your face and arms but forgot lower down. Of course you'll need shorts for that one. I thought that pink and orange plaid pair might be good.”

“Gabriel got me those as a joke!” Castiel smiled. “What about making me look really old and getting a cup of tea as well?”

Ross smiled back.

“I like the idea, but if you don't want to look 'old, then it's up to you”, he said. “Final say on everything, like I promised.”

+~+~+

The shots had gone well, but Ross was more than a little thoughtful on his way back to the dorm that afternoon. Bearing in mind how much he had been shooting him, he had never really looked at Castiel until the afternoon shots. Until those arms and legs had turned out to be a lot more muscular than Ross had expected, and damned if the boy was beautiful without even knowing it. But Ross knew Castiel's past, and he knew the boy wasn't ready for anything approaching a relationship as yet. Perhaps when he got his confidence levels up a little... who knew?

+~+~+

It was a bit odd buying a fake pumpkin at the start of June, but Ross thanked the gods (or at least the novelty shop) for there being one. He had arranged with Michael for the elder Novak to prepare a Thanksgiving-style dinner, against which he would film Castiel for the November shoot, although he had had to promise to keep it to under ten minutes.

They were outside for the September shot, Castiel dozing barefoot on the hammock, a few 'autumn' leaves that Ross had painted the day before placed strategically on his head and body, plus a close-up of the book, Metamorphoses. 

“Why would I be barefoot?” Castiel had asked.

Ross had shrugged.

“It just seems right”, he had said. “You can wear socks if you'd rather....”

“That's all right”, Castiel had smiled. “I trust your judgment.”

The shot took longer than Ross had anticipated, and they had to run back to the house so Castiel could change into his Thanksgiving suit for the November shot. Whilst he was upstairs, Ross made sure the lighting was correct.

+~+~+

“I'm starving!” Gabriel complained, for the fifth time. “When're we gonna eat?”

“When Castiel's finished with his shot”, Michael said calmly, as the Novak in question hurried downstairs, waving at them before disappearing into the dining-room. 

“I'm surprised you didn't invite camera guy as well”, Balthazar quipped.

“He's having dinner with his father and uncles later”, Michael explained. “And he wants to spend the time we're eating arranging the next shot in the spare room.”

“Why the spare room?” Lucifer asked.

“It involves candles and a pumpkin”, he said, “so I assume it's October. And that room has blackout blinds.”

“I still don't trust him with Cassie”, Gabriel said darkly.

“That kid is a lot happier than he's been in a long time”, Michael said firmly. “If this makes him happy, then we all support him. Capiche?”

“Capiche!” came three synchronized responses.

+~+~+

The October shot had taken longer than he had expected, so Ross had to tear back to his dorm room to change for his father's Thanksgiving dinner. He barreled through the door, almost knocking his roommate over.

“Steady on!” Dean laughed. “Where's the fire?”

“Shooting lasted longer than expected, and I'm late!” Ross panted, tearing off his casual clothes and pulling on his suit. 

“How's it going?” Dean asked.

“Great”, Ross said, struggling with his shoes. “Just December to shoot, and still three weeks before it has to be in. Of course there's the editing and stuff, but that won't take long. Must rush. Bye!”

He tore out of the room. Dean walked over and watched his friend's car drive off, then grinned. Pulling open Ross' bag, he extracted the phone he knew his friend had been using, and called up the photo log. 

Odd. There was only one shot. Puzzled, Dean opened it. It was a picture of a sheet of paper with three words on it:

'Knew you'd look!'

Dean swore.


	7. Chapter 7

Ross knew photography sometimes called for the out of the ordinary, but he still felt putting up Christmas decorations on the longest day of the year was a bit odd. He was also a bit worried about the fact he hadn't been quite straight with his model for once. He hoped Castiel would forgive him for that.

“Is that enough?” Castiel asked, standing back and surveying the tinsel-adorned fireplace. 

“Yes”, Ross said. “The focus of the shot is on you; the decorations are just for effect. Can you go and ask Mrs B. for the food and drinks, and I'll finish tweaking things whilst you're gone.”

“All right”, Castiel smiled. Ross felt a little warm inside at that; Castiel's smile had been seen increasingly often of late. He only hoped the finished product would keep the boy happy. He drew all the curtains, lit the candles and stood back to admire his handiwork.

“Two hot chocolates, plus a plate of warm cookies”, Castiel smiled, coming up behind him. “Shall I start opening my present?”

“Let me get into position first”, Ross smiled. “Otherwise we'll be rewrapping and unwrapping it until I get it right! Bite off half of one of the cookies, and leave the other half on the plate. And try to leave a few crumbs round your mouth.”

He noticed Castiel was wearing the blue Hello Kitty! pajamas he had purchased during their shopping trip, but bit back any comment. He didn't want to reawaken any old traumas, particularly as the young man looked so happy right now. 

“Unwrap it slowly” he said. “And remember, when you do pull out your sweater, I'm looking for that surprised expression.”

“Act surprised, right!” Castiel smiled. Then he focused on carefully unwrapping the large box, whilst Ross snapped away. The boy seemed to have taken his instructions to heart, as he took an age to remove and neatly fold the wrapping before opening the cardboard box and removing the contents. 

Ross definitely got the surprise he was looking for as Castiel slowly removed the contents of the box. He had told him it was just a sweater, leaving him to presume it was the one he had borrowed earlier. In fact it was one he had had made specially, with swirling blue colors on the front and a pair of raven-black wings molded into the back. Castiel fondled it almost reverently before looking up at Ross in shock.

“For me?” he said quietly.

“A thank-you, for all your hard work”, Ross smiled, taking one last snap before putting the camera down. 

“I should thank you”, Castiel murmured. “I've gained so much from this. I really feel I'm starting to actually believe in myself.”

“Dean – my room-mate - and I have just got a small place off campus for next year”, Ross said. “You'd be welcome to drop by anytime.”

Castiel smiled at him.

“I shall see if I can fit you into my new modeling career!” he teased.”

+~+~+

Castiel wore his sweater to dinner that evening, and typically all his brothers noticed.

“Wings for the littlest angel!” Lucifer remarked. “You been shopping again?”

“Ross bought it for me as a thank-you”, Castiel said calmly, carefully cutting up his burger. At least until the sudden silence made him look up, to find four pairs of eyes staring at him intently. “What?”

“He bought you a present?” Michael almost growled.

“I did help him with his project”, Castiel said defensively. “And I do feel a bit more confident because of it.”

The three middle Novaks all glared at Michael, who blushed.

“Sorry, Castiel”, he said. “I guess it's just hard stopping taking care of you, even though you're an adult now.”

“I owe you and everyone here so much”, Castiel smiled. “I understand. And I'll look forward to what you all think of the finished product. Ross will be bringing the calendars over in three weeks' time, once he's handed his project in.”

“I thought this print run was only for the best calendar?” Balthazar asked.

“The media center is running off six copies of everyone's calendar, and since Ross only wants one, I'm getting the other five”, Castiel explained. “I'm quite excited to see how it all looks for real.”

“I' sure we all are”, Michael said firmly. “There's ice-cream for dessert. Help me get it, Gabe, and you can douse it with all that stuff that's going to make you a diabetic one day!”

Gabriel scowled at him, and they both left the table. Castiel quietly hugged his sweater, and smiled. He couldn't wait until Ross brought round the shots he had finally chosen. He had a surprise of his own to deliver.

+~+~+

“Ross, I've been thinking.”

The tall man looked down at his friend, who was sat by the fire looking through the shots he had selected for the calendar.

“You don't like one of them?” he asked anxiously. There was now only two weeks to go until the calendar had to be handed in. 

“I love them!” Castiel smiled. “That's kind of the point. I was thinking....

He stopped. Ross looked at him, patiently.

Go on”, he said encouragingly.

“I might be okay with a few pictures going on public display. But only if you are!”

He said it so quickly he had to gasp for breath when he’d finished. Ross beamed at him.

“Cas, if that’s what you want, then as I said, you have complete and final say. You tell me the pictures you’re happiest with, and we’ll go with those and only those.”

“Not January!” Castiel said firmly.

“If you don’t want that picture in the calendar….”

“It’s a great picture, Ross, really. It’s just… I look so exposed!”

“Are you sure you’re happy with it? I can still do something else, if you want?”

Even as he said it, he hoped desperately the boy would decline. The angel fancy-dress shot was in his opinion one of the best in the whole calendar, his favourite second only to the kitten-sweater of December. Castiel looked unsure for a moment, then smiled broadly.

“I’m sure, Ross. And thank you. This whole experience, it has been…. wonderful. I really feel I’ve got a whole lot out of it.”

+~+~+

It was a Wednesday some three weeks later, and Ross had stopped off at the diner to pick his father up some food. He found Castiel there, looking even more thoughtful than usual. 

“Is something wrong?” Ross asked.

“I'm not sure”, the boy said. “Two of your professors came in here earlier – Sarah recognized them - and they were behaving very strangely.”

“How so?”

“They kept staring at me the whole time. It freaked me out a bit; Sarah let me hide out back to get away from them. It was almost as if they knew me. You didn't show the calendar to anyone, did you, Ross?”

“I promised you I wouldn't, Cas”, Ross said firmly. “The only other person who saw it apart from us is Mrs. Moseley, who's marking it, and I'm sure she wouldn't have shown it to anyone else. Which reminds me; I should get my grade soon, possibly tomorrow. ”

“Probably just my over-active imagination, then”, Castiel smiled. “Dave's got your father's order ready, I see.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

+~+~+

Castiel's words had worried Ross, and he had hoped it had indeed all been in the boy's imagination. But by the end of the following day, he wasn't so sure. Almost every teacher he had had that day had seemed to be staring at him for some reason, as well as the ones he met in the corridor. By the time he reached his last period, he almost fled to the Photography Room, glad for the normality of Mrs. Moseley. 

Except the freaking Twilight Zone seemed to have followed him in here as well. He noticed at once that Mrs. Moseley kept looking at him strangely, with that same awed look that women normally reserved for puppies or kittens. He would be glad when the class was over, although he was mightily pleased with the A he got for his calendar.

Just as he was about to leave however, Mrs. Moseley asked him to stay behind. Once the other students were gone, she reached into her desk and produced an envelope, which she handed to him. He stared at it for a moment, then slit it open and drew out two slips of paper. And gasped.

“Congratulations!” she smiled. “Yours was far and away the best calendar. My only regret is that my idiot T.A. showed it round the staffroom, for which she has been severely reprimanded. So that’s $500 towards a new camera for you, Ross, and the same towards new clothes for Castiel.”

Ross stood there in amazement.

“Now”, Mrs. Moseley said, “you and your friend have a decision to make. Your six copies will be in class for you to collect tomorrow, and you need to let me know by then whether or not you want to go ahead with the full print run of a thousand. The media center is open for public viewing this weekend, and they're running off the chosen calendar at the same time. It’s up to you, of course, but I’d say go for it.”

“It’s completely Cas’ decision”, Ross said, recovering. “We agreed that at the start. I'll ask him tonight, Mrs. Moseley, but I know what he'll say.”

+~+~+

“Why not?”

Ross stared at his friend in amazement. 

“You're actually okay with it?” he asked, shocked. 

The youngest Novak gave one of his full-on smiles.

“It's just a calendar, Ross”, he smiled. “No-one is going to recognize me. And the profits are going to the animal shelter. What harm can it do?”

Of all the things Castiel would say in his long life, this was one which would come back to haunt him. Sooner than he expected.


	8. Chapter 8

“So when am I going to see the Nerd Wonder?” Dean teased as he served up their Friday burgers and fries that evening. 

“After dinner”, Ross said. “I brought my copy home tonight. Cas was really pleased with how it turned out; his family have taken him to some spa place in the woods for the weekend, to celebrate our success.”

“I can't believe they thought nerd boy was the best shot”, Dean grinned. “I mean, I would've thought they'd have gone for Andy's pics of Raphael, or Ash's of Rachel.”

“Perhaps our star quarterback and head cheerleader come over as dumb as they look!” Ross quipped, picking up his burger. “I'll show you the calendar after we've eaten.”

+~+~+

Dean sprawled back on the couch and waited for his friend to produce the famous calendar. Ross rolled his eyes at him, but handed it over before heading out to do some studying and avoid the inevitable snarky comments.

It was only whilst he was wrestling with a tricky calculus problem over an hour later that he remembered the calendar, and decided to go and get a coffee whilst facing his friend's reaction. Except coming out of his room, he found Dean exactly where he had left him, leafing slowly through the calendar in complete silence.

“Well?” he prompted. 

Dean turned and stared at his friend.

“This? This is Cas?”

“The camera never lies, Dean. That is Cas.”

“He’s…. wow!”

Ross stared at him uncertainly, before leaving him and going to make his coffee. Dean was probably pulling his leg.

He came back in and sat down opposite him.

“You like it?” he asked.

“He's beautiful!”

Ross baulked.

“He's certainly good-looking.....”

“I want to meet him!”

“He's very fragile, Dean”, Ross said defensively. “Definitely not your usual one-night-stand material......”

“I'd never do that to him!”

“Humph! You'll never get the chance.”

Dean pouted, and turned back to the calendar. 

+~+~+

At about the same time as Dean Winchester's world view was being turned upside-down, the Novaks were starting their spa break. They had taken two large suites for the three-night stay, and four of them were currently sat in one of them waiting for their youngest brother. Lucifer scowled at Michael.

“You did it again!” he said, glaring.

“If it hadn't been for Alfie, this might never had happened”, Michael said airily. “It was the least I could do to invite him along.”

“And have him sit next to me all the way here!” Lucifer grumbled. “You're lucky I'm not Balth, or I'd have jumped him in the car!”

That earned a half-hearted 'hey!' from across the room.

“If you were Balth, you'd have jumped him, broken it off and been texting his nearest female relation to see if she was available instead!” Gabriel teased. “Watch it, little bro's coming back.”

“No bad comments!” Michael hissed. “Try to find something nice to say, and if you can't, just say nothing!”

Castiel and Samandriel came into the room laughing, and the youngest Novak handed out an envelope to each of the other five before sitting down.

“Be gentle”, he said nervously as they opened their envelopes. “Ross thinks they're quite good, and he did get an A for them.”

There followed one of the longest silences in Castiel's life, whilst his brothers and cousin each leafed slowly through their copies of the calendar. He'd been expecting platitudes, and hoping for one or two words of praise. Instead, he could almost hear the sound of crickets chirping.

“Someone say something”, he urged at last.

It was Samandriel who broke the silence.

“Cas, this is.... brilliant!”

Castiel looked at him in surprise.

“Brilliant?” he asked, confused. Then he realized that everyone in the room was looking at him like they had never seen him before. “What?”

“You're beautiful”, Michael said quietly. “And we never even knew.”

Castiel blushed.

“It's just some pictures”, he said defensively.

“You look stunning!” Gabriel said. “And that cover shot – it's magnificent!”

“Gabe!” Castiel was blushing even more.

“This is something else”, Lucifer declared. He stared at the youngest Novak as if he had never seen him before. “I don't know how he's done it, but that boy has made you look heavenly!”

“All right, you've had your fun!” Castiel said, getting up. “I'm going for a run before dinner. Don't damage the calendars, otherwise you'll have to pay for a replacement.”

He left the room. The five Novaks stared at each other.

“He thinks we're kidding”, Michael said. “He has no idea!”

+~+~+

It should be said at this point that, in his defense, Samandriel Novak never set out to cause trouble. Like that same morning, when he had forgotten to lock the bathroom door and Lucifer had blundered in just as he was getting into the shower cubicle (and why his cousin made that strange high-pitched noise he would never know), things tended to just happen. So the following afternoon, when he logged onto his laptop to check his Facebook page, it was an untimely chance that he had received a response from his friend up in Maine to the picture of the school football team he had posted two days back, asking if everyone in Lawrence looked like a dumb jock. He didn't even hesitate before using his phone to snap the December, January and cover shots from the calendar, and labeling them 'Lawrence's Hottest Property' before posting them. He then browsed other sites for a while before turning off the computer and picking up his book. 

Thus Samandriel Novak helped change his cousin's life. Amongst others....

+~+~+

By Monday, Ross had almost put the calendar out of his head, as there were only a couple of weeks to go until the end of term, and he was already thinking ahead to the long summer holiday back in Lawrence. He was still a bit worried about his friend's reaction, but had told himself it was a one-off, and things would soon be back to normal.

The first few moments of that morning made him reconsider that position somewhat.  
   
Smart as he was, it didn’t take Ross long after arriving at the main campus building to realize something was very wrong. First, there were not only far fewer students milling around than normal, but those present were almost all boys. Very weird.

Then there were the looks. The few girls around looked at him strangely, almost enviously. The boys mostly looked as if they wanted to hit him.

The mystery was cleared up when he ran into Samandriel by the fountain.

“Hullo, Alfie”, he smiled.

To his surprise the boy blushed, and looked at him almost nervously.

“Okay, what gives?” Ross said, a little snappily. “Everyone’s looking at me funny today. Has Dean drawn something on my face again?”

“You honestly don’t know?” Samandriel looked surprised.

“Know what?”

“That calendar.”

“Alfie, what are you talking about? I know it goes on sale today…”

To his surprise, the young man laughed.

“Goes?”

“Huh?”

“Ross, where do think all the girls are? They’re besieging the media center; hell, they've had to call security! They sold out of your calendars almost as soon as they opened.”

“But how? I mean, hardly anyone saw it?”

The boy's blush deepened.

“I may have posted a few shots on my Facebook page”, he admitted, not looking at Ross. “I couldn't know. It went viral. They want to do another run, ten thousand this time. Maybe even more.”

Ross sat down hard on the fountain edge.

“Our calendar? Cas?”

“God, yes. I actually saw Naomi and Rachel getting into a fight earlier because they were arguing over which was cuter, the December sweater or the January angel. The boys are livid. Their girlfriends think Castiel is the cutest thing since kittens!”

Ross turned pale.

“The poor kid! He’ll die of embarrassment!” I’ve got to tell him!”

“They’re due back late tonight, around seven, I think. You’ll could text him.”

“He doesn’t text much; he might miss it. No, I’ll have to go round. He’s going to hate me!”

+~+~+  
   
Castiel stared at Ross, and in particular, at Ross' black eye.

“Say that again.”

“The girls at KU have set you up as a sex symbol, Cas! Honestly, it’s terrifying! Dorothy Baum actually threatened me because I wouldn't let her see the unused shots, and she has a girlfriend! Nine of them asked me for your phone number, and most of them swore when I refused to let them have it. And Crowley and his gang gave me this because Rachel told him she loves you more than him!”

“I'm sorry, Ross. Does it hurt?”

“Don’t worry about it. Rachel caught him doing it, and she and two of the cheerleading team jumped him for, and I quote, ‘beating up on the guy who gave us the perfect angel’. The whole female population of the college is in love with you!”

“They know it's me?” Castiel looked horrified.

“Well, no, but if you wear that trench-coat again, I guess they'll put two and two together. Thank the heavens we've only three days to go till break. Hopefully they'll all forget about it over summer.”

“Thanks for the warning, Ross”, Castiel smiled. “I just thought my brothers were all pulling my leg at the weekend.”

He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Michael stuck his head round it.

“It's getting late”, Ross said, looking at his watch. “I’d better be off.”

“Your father called”, Michael said. “Don't worry, it's nothing serious. He just arrested a couple of cheerleaders who were apparently camped out on your front lawn.”

“Why?” Ross asked, puzzled.

“They claimed they were determined to follow you until you led them to, and I quote, the man of their dreams!”

Both boys put their heads in their hands, and groaned.


End file.
